Eternal sunshine
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: 'El orgullo de Toudou es enorme cuando está lastimado. Y esa despedida, esa última caricia en sus mejillas mientras lloró resultaba inolvidable. Arakita se le iba de las manos y no podía detenerlo, cada vez más distante hasta que al final simplemente dijo adiós.' 'Nunca le llamó, nunca le escribió… fue borrado del mapa.' Ahora se reencontrarán. ¿Qué podrá suceder? (AraTou)
1. Chapter 1

**Canción: Eternal sunshine - Kyuhyun**

**Pareja: AraTou, mención de SanSaka y algunas otras que se me ocurran en el instante.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivos autores, no hay fines de lucrar ni mala fe.**

**Advertencias: Lemmon (en su momento), angst.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal sunshine<strong>

**.**

_''Cuanto más te borro, más especial te vuelves_

_Sigo buscándote como sigo olvidándote_

_No me importa si vivo con sólo la mitad de mí mismo_

_Incluso si rompo a llorar en los recuerdos _

_Mis días son todos... sobre ti. ''_

Toudou Jinpachi estaba en la vuelta de España cuando recibió un mensaje de Fukutomi. La reunión de ex estudiantes de Hakone (específicamente de su generación) se llevaría a cabo en un mes, pero poco le importó. Tres años han pasado desde la graduación y necesitaba distraerse lo más posible porque esas fechas lo abruman hasta tumbarlo en la cama sin ganas de escuchar salvo su propia respiración. Era regresar a sus días de gloria, de conquistador ¿Y eso qué tenía de malo? Un nombre y un apellido, así de simple.

En menos de lo esperado tuvo que apagar su teléfono móvil, guardarlo dentro de un bolsillo del maillot y arrancar en una de las competencias más grandes en el ciclismo de carrera. Aferró sus manos al manubrio de su inseparable Ridley rojiblanca y pedaleó frente a sus compañeros, aparentando que todo se encuentra bien cuando por dentro ignora a todas esas personas que vienen de tan lejos solo para animarlo. Si tan solo estuviera él quizá pudiera ser sincero, pero eso era imposible.

Lo extraña como loco, ese es el problema.

.

De noche salió del baño, la ducha le ha caído bien y ha disipado un poco sus pensamientos sobre la precipitada reunión. Madrid es una ciudad hermosa, por esa razón se quedó embobado observando el ventanal, debía fotografiar eso y enviarlo a Makishima. Cosa que hizo inmediatamente, a pesar de las horas de diferencia se sorprendió cuando el ex escalador de Sohoku le devolvió el mensaje. Fue un simple ''Lindo'' de su parte y de ahí se agarraría un par de horas hablando con él.

Otra vez la causa de sus problemas vuelve a ser ese maldito nombre que al escuchar resuena en su mente, lo sueña, lo siente pero no está. ¿Por qué ese afán de mencionarlo? ¿Acaso todos sus amigos se han puesto de acuerdo para atormentar a su grandiosa existencia?

—Maki-chan, lo que pase con Arakita no es de mi incumbencia. —Se anticipó a decir.

—Vaya vaya… no pensé que las cosas habían terminado así de mal.

Y el escalador hizo una mueca desaprobatoria al escuchar sus palabras porque ni siquiera empezaron algo, o eso al parecer de Jinpachi. Se pasa los dedos entre sus cabellos que han crecido con el tiempo, trae una coleta alta y su típica diadema blanca con el flequillo por sin ningún lado. Está frustrado porque quiere preguntar qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió con ese imbécil que medio mundo le manda mensajes para que fuera a verlo.

—… solo pensé que se animaría un poco, o qué se yo. Kinjou sabe más acerca de eso, recuerda que estudian en la misma Universidad.

El orgullo de Toudou es enorme cuando está lastimado. Y esa despedida, esa última caricia en sus mejillas mientras lloraba como niña estúpida… resultaba inolvidable. Arakita se le iba de las manos y no podía detenerlo, cada vez más distante hasta que al final simplemente dijo adiós.

Nunca le llamó, nunca le escribió… fue borrado del mapa. Por eso decidió hacer lo mismo y partir al extranjero a estudiar.

En tres años aprendió Alemán, Inglés y por supuesto se convirtió en el líder de cierto equipo de ciclismo. A tan corta edad siempre sonreía ante las cámaras mientras el corazón se le hacía piedra. Dos trofeos más se sumaron a la vitrina, algunas medallas también. La cuenta del celular subió un poco debido a la distancia, cosas nunca cambian como esas infinitas llamadas. Tampoco las fans, ellas solo aumentan.

Pero era infeliz.

Todos sus recuerdos de Hakone giraban entorno a Yasutomo, menudo salvaje.

Amaba a ese salvaje a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, y eso es lo que odiaba con toda el alma. Odiaba pensar en él mientras entrena en las mañanas, preguntarse '' ¿Qué diablos estarás haciendo ahora mismo?''  
>Ahora venía también Makishima con eso e insiste cuál es el propósito de todo eso. Al final desiste y pregunta directamente la causa:<p>

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota como para que esté ''desanimado''? Siempre abría su boca de más hasta cuando estaba deprimido.

Makishima se escuchó algo desorientado: — ¿Eh? Pues… creí que lo habías visto en los periódicos.

Bien, eso lo había sacado de órbita.

—Habla, Maki-chan…

—Pensé que no querías saber nada acerca de Arakita. —Incontables veces lo había dicho y ahora se sentía lo suficientemente estúpido como para querer colgar la llamada. Así se ahorra unos centavos. —Antes que nada, no te alteres.

—OH CLARO, ME DICES A MÍ QUE NO ME ALTERE. ¿Con quién crees que hablas? —Se recargó en el vidrio de aquella enorme ventana, viendo las lucecitas de la ciudad y los automóviles ir de un lado a otro, gente directo a casa… como hormigas pequeñas. —Maki-chan…

Hubo silencio absoluto durante aproximados cuatro eternos segundos, Jinpachi aplastaba la luna con el índice y pulgar esperando a que el japonés tras el teléfono soltara la bomba. Ya era suficiente, no es que le importara mucho, pero todos se lo mencionan… hasta Fuku-chan intenta reencontrarlos, debía saber la razón.

—Arakita tuvo un accidente fuerte en bicicleta, ahora mismo está en el hospital recuperándose.

Esa noticia le cayó como un cubetazo de agua helada, la bestia tuvo un accidente y de seguro fue el último en saberlo. Tuvo que sacar el impulso idiota de tomar sus cosas y tomar el primer vuelo a Japón aunque tuviera que pasar la noche haciendo fila. Tragó grueso, pesado, amargo… un momento... su orgullo quedaría bajo tres metros de tierra una vez dejara España.

— ¿Q-Qué le pasó?

—Se lastimó la rodilla al caerse de la bicicleta y lo operaron, le soldaron un hueso con clavos y esas cosas… suena tétrico.

—Diablos… —No podía con eso, de solo imaginar al azabache en la cama le hacía el estómago añicos. Nunca fue del tipo de persona que puede estar quieto seis meses en reposo... o más.

La luna de noviembre era muy grande, se podía ver claramente desde el séptimo piso del hotel. Sin embargo esa misma luna le traía más y más recuerdos como ese beso en la montaña, las caricias en el árbol. Las manos inexpertas y una bepsi que nunca fue consumida. Quería llorar lo que no pudo en tres años… desahogarse en su regazo mientras lo consuela y le promete que no volverá a irse.

Todo gira alrededor de sus recuerdos.

Y los recuerdos giran alrededor de Arakita.

—Maki-chan, iré a Japón el fin de semana. Yo me encargo de avisarle a Fuku-chan.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la línea telefónica. — ¿Vas a enfrentarlo?

—Ya es hora, no puedo pasar toda la vida huyendo… además…

_''No recuerdo a nadie que no seas tú''_

_— ''No tengo otro recuerdo.''_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando mis OTP's de Yowapeda se hagan canon los cerdos volarán.<em>

_Las actualizaciones no son fijas, serán cuando pueda ya que estudio y trabajo. La historia pinta para tener pocos capítulos donde haré llorar a Toudou, por lo pronto en el próximo van a entender mejor cómo fue la relación en el pasado sobre éstos dos. Aún no se si meter parejas secundarias salvo el SanSaka, quién sabe, todo puede suceder ya que no tengo un argumento sobre éste fanfic, es espontáneo. _

_Gracias por leer y gracias a las rolitas nuevas de Kyuhyun que me inspiraron a escribirlo. _

**Lucas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias para el capítulo: Manoseo leve, además de las palabrotas que usa Arakita para referirse a... cualquier cosa. (?)**

**Por cierto, las letras en _italic/cursiva_ son para referirme a las citas y flashbacks.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal sunshine<strong>

**II**

**.**

_''Después de que te fuiste, cada pequeña oportunidad que tengo, se trata de ti._

_Queriendo olvidarte y con ganas de aferrarme a ti..._

_Mi corazón se mezcla y pelea.''_

**_._**

_Arakita nunca pensó que su primer beso será a los dieciocho años con un hombre, mucho menos que ese hombre resultara ser nada menos que el idiota agrandado -para él un grandísimo idiota- de Toudou Jinpachi. Es más, después de eso se hizo una pregunta constantemente ''¿Cómo diablos sucedió?'' y hasta ahora a sus veintiún años no ha encontrado respuesta._

_Reconstruyó los hechos demasiadas veces: de alguna forma habían terminado los dos juntos en los vestidores de Hakogaku; Fukutomi, Hayato, Izumida y Manami hacían su rutina normal antes de irse, pero los otros dos restantes debieron estudiar para el siguiente examen de regularización -sumamente importante su querían seguir entrenando para la escuela- así que el capitán los dejó libres para que aprovecharan el tiempo._

_No obstante salió el tema de las chicas con las que Toudou salía, sus fans, entre otras cosas que al azabache le valían lo que una cáscara de banana. _

_—He, Arakita. Por tu cara pareciera que no tienes ni una idea sobre éstas cosas, y eso que eres popular... A tu manera._

_—Y una mierda, no me interesa ser un foco de atención como a tí te encanta, Narciso._

_Así quedó el asunto por el momento en el cual Jinpachi arreglaba su cabello bajo una mirada asesina de su compañero: ''Míralo, ya se está peinando otra vez el condenado.'' Parecía una princesa con un carácter del diablo, es más, si se teñía el cabello de rubio ahí tenías a la rubia estúpida personificada. Como en esas películas norteamericanas de porristas._

_—Nee... ¿Has besado a alguien antes?_

_Claro que la pregunta lo sacó de órbita y lo mandó muy lejos enseguida, aventando un zapato a su casillero muy cerca del rostro contrario. Pensó en la respuesta, en realidad no lo ha hecho ni le apetecía, ese hombre cuando era curioso, se pasaba. Chasqueó la lengua y esbozó una mueca de desagrado._

_—Has de tener mariposas en el cerebro como para preguntarme algo así._

_El menor sonrió, lo supo porque en el espejo se reflejaba su maldita expresión de... A saber qué._

_Lo siguiente por supuesto no lo vio venir, era utópico y espontáneo al mismo tiempo. Observó a su compañero de equipo cerrar la puerta del casillero, seguido se acercó sin borrar su sonrisa extraña; tiró de su corbata mal puesta y el resultado fue sentir instantáneamente sus bocas chocar. Fue una simple presión pero lo suficiente para hacer a la bestia sonrojar. No sabía si estaba enojado u lo que le seguía, se apartó luego de unos segundos sin decir algo. Luego desconcertado, abandonó el club._

_Los siguientes días parecieron una repetición: entrenaban para carreras locales, se quedaban solos y luego estudiaban en un periodo de media hora, a veces menos de eso. Agregaron las veces que terminaban besándose en silencio. A eso Toudou le llamaba ''experimento'' y Arakita ''hechizo'', porque solo un puto brujo lo haría volverse homosexual. Sin embargo no le desagradaba mucho tocar sus labios, resultaban suaves y sabía moverlos muy bien. Todo pareció planeado por el destino, remembrando, eso nunca lo vio venir._

_Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato pero murió sabiendo; Arakita se le declaró unos cuatro meses antes de graduarse y el escalador después de sufrir una taquicardia gracias a los nervios, se lanzó hacia él con una sonrisa clara de felicidad. —Te tardaste mucho, idiota._

_Cuando pasaron los exámenes de regularización casi siempre regresaban los dos juntos a casa, Arakita había perdido el miedo y le ha tomado de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, maldiciendo a cada partícula que formó la lluvia de verano. Jinpachi sostenía un ridículo paraguas en forma de gato blanco y en lo personal no podía verse más como escena de manga shoujo. Qué asco._

_Pero Toudou no era idiota y sabía calmarlo: le dio una bepsi al llegar a su colonia, la cual no fue abierta porque en eso la lluvia se volvió torrencial. Jaló al más bajo de la muñeca y se ocultaron bajo un frondoso árbol, al parecer el más viejo de la plaza. Para colmo el aire había provocado un apagón. Ahora ¿Qué se supone que harían? Era de noche, llovía y se le pegó una pulga con diadema en el pecho, pero no le molestó. Simplemente le dio un jalón en su flequillo como preguntando si está bien. Idioma que solo ellos sabían._

_Bastó mirarlo unos segundos a los ojos bajo la oscuridad para resolver el puzzle. Así que lo acorraló en el tronco y prosiguió a besarle como le había enseñado en la biblioteca meses atrás, moviendo sus labios de forma apasionada. El de hebras violáceas soltó la inútil sombrilla para aferrarse a la espalda contraria, arrugando su saco. Correspondió enseguida entreabriendo su boca de modo que dio paso a la fiera lengua de su pareja; Jinpachi suspiraba cada vez que sus frutillas rosadas salían a danzar, el azabache no quiso dejarlo así, en poco tiempo había colado una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del uniforme contrario, tocando por primera vez su bien formado abdomen. Trazó con las yemas la línea vertical en contra-picada hasta dar con uno de sus pezones, el cual tomó entre sus dedos y empezó a pellizcar. Nunca olvidaría el tono agudo con el cual le llamaba, excitado. Besó su cuello y lamió la extensión de la yugular, sacando adorables gemidos al Bello Durmiente. Y entonces cuando volvió a poseer sus labios mientras sus cuerpos buscaban friccionarse, volvió la luz._

_Arakita maldijo el doble, el triple y el cuádruple a la persona que arregló el cableado y de paso a la madre que lo parió. Cabe mencionar que esa bepsi nunca se abrió, también esa noche al llegar a la casa del escalador estrella, él cerró la puerta con llave. Se quitaron las húmedas ropas e hicieron el amor._

**.**

Sangaku Manami llenó de agua el nuevo florero y Onoda colocó unos nuevos girasoles para adornar el cuarto sin vida de cierto paciente con mal temperamento. Éste al ver lo que los Fushigi-chan's hacían, bufó. Cada día aumentaba la cantidad de veces que bufaba, se estaba amargando en esa jodida camilla blanca. No era agradable estar ahí con la pierna hecha picadillo de carne y metal, ni siquiera puede ir al puto baño por su cuenta. Además las enfermeras eran incompetentes y para colmo sus ex-compañeros siempre venían a visitarlo como si fuera un enfermo terminal o algo así.

—Manami, si te digo que soy alérgico a las flores ¿Dejarías de traerlas? —Y una risa por parte del jovencito fue la respuesta. Onoda también rió, luego tomó la palabra:

—Es que el lugar es muy blanco, Arakita-san. No queremos que te sientas en un manicomio.

Arakita dejó los ojos en blanco ante las palabras del megane, el que a pesar de tener dieciocho sigue siendo demasiado inocente. Luego soltaría el comentario ácido del día. —Ya me sentí en un manicomio tres años seguidos en Hakone, idiotas. No es necesario.

—Basta de quejas, por eso no logras recuperarte rápido, siempre estás de negativo. —Manami rodeó la cama de hospital y se aproximó a Sakamichi para tomarlo de la cintura y darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla derecha. —Además tenemos noticias.

—Kinjou-san vendrá mañana a traerte las tareas que debes ¿No es genial?

—Ay sí, genial. —Canturreó mostrando falsa felicidad, es verdad que extraña el ambiente escolar pero no precisamente a los viejos y a las investigaciones de literatura, mucho menos a la comida de militar que hacen ahí. Por cierto, no había comido un carajo, resbaló el dedo en la orilla de la cama hasta dar con un botón rojo y lo pulsó una, dos, diez veces seguidas para llamar a la enfermera. En menos de lo esperado una chica pelirroja y bajita llegó a la puerta.

— ¿N-Necesita algo señ... —El moreno la corta de inmediato y la interrumpe, poniendo su peor cara.

— ¡Tráeme comida, basura!

— ¡H-Hai! —Después de eso la chica salió corriendo disparada.

La pareja presente observó desde su lugar, un Onoda aterrado y el otro escalador reía como verdadero idiota mientras se repetía que su ex-senpai de la preparatoria nunca iba a cambiar.

**.**

Lo malo de llegar a mediodía en temporada vacacional es que no encontró ningún hotel en la zona, Maki-chan tampoco responde sus llamadas, Hayato al parecer está demasiado ocupado alimentando a sus conejos y valió un demonio su precipitado retorno a tierras niponas. Por eso entró cuán celebridad al hospital arrastrando sus maletas. Y ¿Cómo lo recibe la nación japonesa después de algunos años? Tirándolo al suelo apenas cruzó la puerta de vidrio. Una señorita enfermera había quedado vergonzosamente encima de su cuerpo y como todo un caballero se aproximó primero a ayudarla.

—Vaya, me diste fuerte ¿Estás bien? —Toudou se incorporó, su celular se repartió a pedazos en el suelo y un hombre le extendió su batería, al tiempo buscó su memoria y tarjeta SIM para armarlo. Volvió a fijarse en la curiosa señorita quien lo miraba fijamente, hasta que despabiló.

—L-Lo siento mucho, es que tengo prisa o si no el paciente... ¡Me molerá! —Hizo una exagerada reverencia y salió corriendo.

Nunca le han gustado los hospitales del todo, resultan serios, de paredes blancas, grises y el aroma a esterilizador lo volvían un enfermo más. Es por eso que intenta arrastrar sus dos maletas hasta la recepción y pregunta por dicha persona.

—Arakita Yasutomo... —Teclea la mujer y da en el clavo. —Pasillo 5, cuarto 3-C en el segundo piso. Aquí está su gafete. —La mujer regordeta le extiende un papel plastificado con un seguro, el cual se colocó en un lado de la camiseta tipo polo color rosa que lleva puesta.

A lo que Toudou respondió con una agradecida sonrisa. —Muchas gracias.

Presionó el botón del segundo piso en el elevador, debe ser corto el tiempo ahí debido a que está en la planta baja, tampoco le agradaban esos artefactos del mal porque eran pequeños y si subió el él fue porque tampoco iba a maniobrar con sus maletas a la hora de subir escaleras. Además había un espejo.

Viste casual y aunque bajo sus ojos amatistas hay un tono negro (no ha dormido bien), se ve impecable. Desde que salió de Hakone solo creció unos tres centímetros y esto lo tiene algo inconforme. Comienza a acomodar su cabello rebelde tras las orejas, se golpea las mejillas un par de ocasiones ya que su rostro de repente es un tomate, el corazón late demasiado rápido. Sin duda una sensación... Increíble.

—Aún después de tanto... —Ríe con melancolía. —provocas ésto, salvaje.

**.**

Las puertas del elevador se deslizan, echando una última vista al espejo. Repite internamente que se ve perfecto no sin evitar sentirse idiota ante el pensamiento de actuar como el típico ex-novio que se ha puesto bueno para que el contrario vea _''lo que ha dejado''_. Fue demasiado infantil, más le ha sacado una sonrisa en ese momento de tensión. Era reencontrarse con su pasado... ¿Lo mandaría a volar? Ni mierda, en ese caso él es quien debería mandarlo a la mierda por... Mejor olvidarle, recordar lo malo sobra.

Una mueca de asombro se asomó en ese mismo rostro que ha pasado por tanto cuando ve a cierta figura conocida salir de una habitación, tiene el cabello igual que hace tres años aunque usa un gorro y tiene un arete en la oreja. Lo que le asombra es su altura y cuando se percata de su presencia, corre a su dirección a abrazarlo efusivo.

— ¡Toudou-san! —Manami a veces no sabía comportarse en hospitales, aunque verlo (le saca una cabeza) lo alegra demasiado.

**.**

—Vamos Arakita-san, debes tomar tus medicinas antes de comer...

Yasutomo giró la cabeza con molestia en sus ojos: —Ni lo intentes Fushigi-chan, ya suficiente tengo con estas porquerías innecesarias en mi cuerpo. —El azabache se quitó los catéteres de un tirón y Onoda gritó como si hubiera visto un asesinato. — ¡Hay, cállate!

Sangaku solamente sonríe ante la escena y luego de ver cómo la sangre brota por sus brazos decide ir despreocupado por la enfermera que el all-rounder acaba de enviar por comida.

— ¡Arakita-san, se supone que no deberías hacer eso! S-Sangre ¡Eso es sangre!

—¡Mierda Onoda-chan! ¡Deja de ser tan dramático! —Importándole un carajo lo demás se disponía a beber sus analgésicos junto a un jugo de naranja, o eso pretende hasta que escucha el ajetreo que Manami armó allá afuera:

_''¡Toudou-san!''_

Escupió todo en el bote de basura, tosiendo ya que estuvo a punto de ahogarse ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿¡Jinpachi!?

Sin saberlo, ese próximo encuentro les daría una segunda oportunidad.

_''Hoy es como ayer y mañana, como si estuviera flotando _

_a lo largo de una pequeña mota de polvo.''_

* * *

><p><em>Lamento mucho haberme demorado más de dos meses en actualizar. Por eso quise traerles un capítulo un poco largo a comparación del anterior y espero que no me vayan a moler a golpes por dejarlo así. <em>

_Tengo contemplados algunos capítulos por el momento, pero ¿Quieren que haga un Spin-Off sobre cómo se dio el SanSaka? Para tenerlo también en cuenta. _

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. _

**Lucas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**No hay advertencias para el capítulo.**

**Disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal sunshine<strong>

**III**

**.**

_''Estoy intentando odiarte,_

_Buscando la razón por la que tuvimos que terminar._

_Entonces mi corazón se hunde_

_Cuando me encuentro a mí mismo sin haberte olvidado.''_

_—... Oye Yasutomo, si es una broma pesada de esas que sueles hacer... No me hace gracia, en serio. —Sus palabras hicieron que su mano se aferrara a su propio pecho intentando que éste no saliera lastimado. Simplemente no podía ser cierto. Podrían ser demasiado diferentes y su relación muy problemática debido a eso, no obstante estaban bien ¿Qué le había sucedido a Arakita de un día para otro?_

_El all-rounder de Hakone desvió la mirada sin negar lo que expresó, su mirada azabache mostraba signos de determinación y Toudou al conocerlo muy bien vislumbró un duelo ascendiente de su misma sensibilidad interna. Despavorido, el escalador se acercó a su pareja rodeando el cuello con sus brazos, tratando así que el más alto examinara su sentir. —Te estoy hablando, no te quedes callado. —Arakita se mordió el labio inferior._

_—Adiós._

_En un pestañeo todo sucedió: el pelinegro había besado su frente, acarició sus mejillas mientras lo miraba con dolor. ''¿Por qué pones esa cara?'' Iba a preguntar pero nada salía de su boca salvo balbuceos discrepares y lo apartó de su agarre para así irse de la montaña con las manos en los bolsillos, extrañamente silencioso. La gente decía que las despedidas eran lastimosas, sucedía todo el tiempo. En algún lugar del mundo también alguien decía adiós aún con sentimientos de por medio. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas que aún conservaron la calidez de sus manos._

_Jinpachi nunca quiso decir adiós pero fue orillado a huir muy lejos en un día tan especial como la graduación de HakoGaku._

_Al final esa beca en el extranjero sirvió de algo._

**.**

Tres años y muchas cosas habían sucedido en el transcurso de ellos, como la exitosa participación en eventos de ciclismo por parte de Toudou y la reciente operación de Arakita. En el caso de Fukutomi había estado organizando una reunión para las próximas dos semanas con sus compañeros, el problema era organizar los horarios de sus clases y entrenamientos. Esa era una de las razones por las cual no podía visitar todo el tiempo a Arakita. Aunque no lo admitiera también le preocupaba la salud y estabilidad emocional de su amigo, pensó que no le haría daño encontrarse con ellos y de paso obtener algunas memorias de su generación. Quien no estaba del todo de acuerdo era Hayato Shinkai, quien ahora mismo abordaba el autobús con dirección al hospital donde Yasutomo está internado; comía una barra de cereal (es un hábito que nunca se quita) y llevaba unas cajas de bento recién preparado. Él era quien se estaba encargando de la alimentación de su amigo, pues éste a veces puede ser demasiado exigente y ahora más porque no está de humor. Agradecía ser una de las únicas personas que le bajan los humos.

Su gesto cambió en cuanto recibió los mensajes de Jinpachi anunciando su retorno a Japón; de alguna forma tenía la evocación que la presencia del ex-vice capitán de Hakone iba a interferir en sus asuntos. Quería mucho a su compañero, sí, pero en esos momentos Arakita era el _doble_ de importante, su prioridad. Y no iba a perderlo solo porque el pasado quiere llevarse a su presente. Otro crujido y una sonrisa a la ventana, el día era soleado y pintaba para ser excelente.

**.**

— ¡¿Jinpachi?! —Debía ser una equivocación, en el suero habían medicamentos que eran todo menos medicamentos o Manami había fumado algo demasiado fuerte. Es que ese hombre no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que se enterara por los medios u algo así estando a kilómetros de distancia. Inconscientemente hizo el ademán de levantarse pero... Pequeño 'gran' detalle, su maldita pierna estaba vendada y extendida por una incómoda plataforma de metal. — ¡Carajo!

Onoda observó detenidamente las expresiones del mayor, podía ser un bárbaro pero transparente en sentimentalismo sin darse cuenta. El ratoncito que daba cuerda al cerebro otaku de Sakamichi hizo la fuerza suficiente para encender un foco: —Entonces es algo así como cuando _Yoshida Haru _se fue de pescador y regresó a ver a _Shizuku*_ después de un tiempo ¿Verdad Arakita-san? ¡Qué romántico!

El mencionado hizo una expresión de no entender absolutamente una palabra de lo que decía. — ¿De qué diablos hablas? —Seguido gruñó al aire como si todo le molestara. Sí, estaba muy molesto porque no todos los días le tocaba partirse la rodilla, estar entre cuatro paredes y dos niños cuidándolo. Para colmo su karma había vuelto. —Falta que venga el cara de piedra para que todo sea ''perfecto.''

—Yo puedo hablarle a Fukutomi-san si quieres. —Agregó Manami quien entraba por la puerta.

— ¡Es sarcasmo! No lo quiero aquí.

— ¿Y tampoco a mi? —Jinpachi entró armado de valor entonando una sonrisa que parecía sincera pero que por dentro se estaba resquebrajando como máscara vieja y percudida. Esa que ha desarrollado durante el tiempo y parecía tener fecha de caducidad. Quería llorarle. Quería preguntarle mil cosas, entender por qué diablos le había dicho ''adiós'' para después irse sin articular palabra.

Yasutomo levantó la mirada desde su lugar sorprendiéndose ligeramente por los cambios de quien fue su pareja en el último grado de preparatoria. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo, el mismo peinado del flequillo... Y esa estúpida diadema se ha ido reemplazada por unos lentes de sol. Claro, nadie era idiota para llevar las dos cosas en un mismo conjunto. Finalmente se centró en esos ojos amatistas que vio por última vez hace tiempo y los dejó llorando. No hay rastro de lágrimas sino unas ojeras. Se maldijo porque... Seguía siendo inútilmente perfecto. —En especial a ti, mira que venir desde la Patagonia sin avisar. ¿Quién te crees? ¿El Primer Ministro?

Bastaron esas palabras para que el ambiente familiar volviera en un instante. Señaló con desaprobación al azabache contrario: —Osea ¡Encima que tomo un vuelo anticipado desde Madrid hasta acá para verte a ti me vienes con esas! ¡Tengo demasiadas cosas qué hacer como para lidiar con tu horrible personalidad!

— ¡Te hubieras quedado en una plaza de toros sin necesidad de venir a joder! Es más, contigo va más el baile del flamenco. —Sonrió de lado. —Te encanta moverlas, no se me olvida.

El rostro de Jinpachi se tiñó de rojo por el coraje y la vergüenza, ante una escena de reencuentro muy peculiar presenciada por la parejita de Manami y Onoda.

—Y tú te puedes ir al diablo Yasutomo.

— ¿Contigo? No gracias.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Apenas es temprano, les espera un día muy largo.

**.**

Pasadas las dos de la tarde la enfermera termina de curar los brazos del all-rounder. Prefirió ya no colocar más intravenosas porque realmente no era necesario, ya estaba recuperándose correctamente y se alimentaba bien. Su presión se encuentra estable, no perdió mucha sangre y por último le dio su ronda de medicamentos vespertinos. Todo se encontraba muy bien en la habitación 3-C. Agradeció de mala gana por las atenciones -aunque había fallado en la misión de conseguirle takoyaki-. Soltó un suspiro profundo. Sakamichi y Manami se habían retirado hace media hora.

Estaba calmado, el ambiente tenso entre ambos se extendía en minutos que parecían siglos. Toudou caviló llegando a la conclusión que hubiera sido mejor volver a Madrid, no pensó que después de tres años las cosas cambiarían tanto. Bueno... Las discusiones espontáneas sin sentido duraron muy poco a comparación de antes. Dolía mucho observarlo en esa camilla con el ceño fruncido, realmente si le estaba molestando con su presencia. Se estaba rindiendo, ya no quería preguntar nada. Mover las piezas ahora mismo no era una buena idea.

Quizá solo era su pasado. El pasado se deja atrás.

¿Y cómo hacerle si uno no quiere dejar atrás las buenas memorias?

La esperanza de construir más...

Jinpachi se acercó a la camilla del contrario y tomó asiento a su lado esperando a que el otro le dirigiera la mirada, más no lo hacía.

Entonces soltó una melancólica pero igualmente encantadora risa corta, llamando su atención al instante. —Así que la bestia se dañó la rodilla. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —Cuestionó con el mismo tono al cual Arakita no podía negarse mientras señalaba el área afectada.

Éste soltó un gruñido antes de responder naturalmente: —Hace tres semanas un ebrio en un camión me empujó en la carretera mientras entrenaba y caí en picada a un barranco. El hijo de perra se fugó y me dejó tirado un buen rato hasta que me recogió una ambulancia. Luego ya no supe mucho, me desmayé y para cuando volví a despertar estaba aquí con la pata estirada, literalmente.

Sus expresiones hicieron que la conversación fuera un poco amena. —Ya veo... Tengo entendido que pronto te darán de alta. Así que no seas impaciente y descortés con las señoritas enfermeras. Ellas hacen su trabajo.

—Y ahora eres mi madre. —Arakita deja los ojos en blanco. —Ya veré qué hago. —Luego el silencio volvió a la habitación, tan crudo que se podía escuchar el sonido del aire acondicionado, hasta que fue el azabache quien rompió el ambiente después de unos diez minutos. — ¿Y tú qué harás ahora? Supongo vienes de pasada.

—Acabó la vuelta a España, así que tengo unas dos semanas para descansar. —Pausó. —Pienso estar aquí algunos días antes de volver a Alemania.

—Alemania, eh...

De repente volvió a tener dieciocho años en la habitación de Toudou mientras él estaba dormido. En su escritorio había una carta de una prestigiosa Universidad del extranjero, en efecto alemana. Los primeros renglones dictaban que le ofrecían una beca del cien por ciento si elegía participar en el club de ciclismo en competencia. Era una oportunidad única, pero si estaba ahí era porque la consideraba. Le iba a dejar. Lo extraño es que hablaron muchas veces sobre sus futuros... Toudou siempre le dijo que estudiaría en Tokio. Ese era el plan, irse juntos.

— ¿Yasu...Arakita? —Corrige al verle divagar en sus pensamientos. — ¿Estás bien?

El mayor volteó a verlo y Jinpachi quizá se dio cuenta de que tenía la misma mirada de ese entonces. Donde ambos se separaron por alguna razón que era estúpida. Sí, era estúpido y debía decírselo antes que abordara otro avión a Alemania y lo dejara para siempre. —No, estoy jodido y tengo algo importante que...

Hayato apareció en el peor momento según la mente del azabache. Ahí el cabrón con una barrita de cereal en la boca.

—Oh, Jinpachi. Es bueno verte. —El crujido del cereal inundó la habitación.

—Hayato nee, te estuve mandando mensajes como idiota en la mañana. No encontré hotel ni a Maki-chan ni... —Siguió con la mirada al ex-sprinter del Hakogaku lentamente porque no entendía mucho el asunto. O no quería entender; vio cómo el más alto se acercaba a Arakita con el doble de familiaridad para extenderle un bento. Esa no fue la sorpresa, sino el beso en la mejilla que le ha dado.

—Supe que diste algunos problemas, ¿Fue mucha sangre? Yasutomo, si te pasa algo malo me afectaría mucho. —Acarició sus cabellos y le dirigió un guiño al escalador. Jinpachi bajó la mirada intentando con ello ocultar sus ojos llorosos. Había llegado muy tarde.

—L-Lo siento —Soltó una risa falsa. —creo que es hora de que me vaya a buscar dónde quedarme. —El pecho comenzó a doler horrible, le faltaba la respiración, por consiguiente se despediría en un hilo de voz: —Me dio gusto verlos... A los dos.

—Espera, Jinpachi. —Arakita de nuevo se intentó levantar pero Shinkai intervino en eso diciendo que ''no debía esforzarse.'' —Al carajo...

Ahora de seguro había malinterpretado todo.

**.**

En el elevador aventó sus maletas de mala gana. Se introdujo ahí sin importarle mucho su disgusto hacia ellos, quería perderse otra vez como ese día. Huir de los problemas, las mentiras y las desilusiones. Todo en lo que había pensado de tragarse su orgullo y ajustar cuentas se había esfumado. Paró un momento el elevador a medio piso para llorar libremente recargado de espaldas al espejo, cubriendo lastimosamente sus ojos enrojecidos, sus sollozos eran agudos y dolorosos. Capaces de romper el corazón de muchas personas.

Tomó el teléfono celular y marcó el primer número del registro.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Maki-chan! ¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Hayato está con Yasutomo?!

—... ¿Los viste?

La respuesta vino con un llanto más poderoso que resonó en los oídos de su amigo de hebras verdes.

—Espera, dime dónde estás y enviaré un taxi por ti. Deja de llorar así, hombre.

_''Otro día pasa al igual que este.''_

* * *

><p><em>*La mención de los personajes es referente al anime-manga ''Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun'' y es un shoujo meloso y divertido.<em>

_En este punto ya habrán atado cabos y si no, pues dejen explico: Arakita en realidad dejó a Toudou porque pensó que era mejor que fuera a una Universidad de prestigio en Alemania a que se quedara en Tokio y dejara el ciclismo. Toudou nunca le mencionó sobre dicha carta y de ahí va el problema._

_Hayato llegó a proteger lo que es suyo(?) pero no le durará mucho(?) ñacañaca._

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. _

**Lucas.**


End file.
